Better Than Ye
by Loutyla
Summary: Jack und Elizabeth alleine auf derInsel und was sich hätte alles entwickeln können...


Title: Better Than Ye

Dicsclaimer: Mir gehört nichts

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Die Szene am Strand der Insel.. etwas anders....

Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth, implies: Will/Elizabeth

* * *

"Weißt Du Liebes, wir Piraten sind eigentlich gar nicht so, wie alle denken. Nein, nein... So sind wir nicht!"

"Ach... Wollen Sie mir vielleicht verraten, was genau denn alle von den Piraten halten, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Ach, das weißt Du doch ganz genau, Elizabeth! Eben, das was Du auch denkst. Und solange ich nicht etwa anderes sage, heißt es immer noch Capt'n Jack Sparrow!"

"Ich denke aber nichts schlechtes über die Piraten. Ich denke nur... Dass sie etwas flexibler sind, was ihre Moralvorstellungen betrifft!"

"In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du hier auf dieser.. Dieser Insel.. Alleine.. Mutterseelen alleine... bist, solltest Du hoffen, dass zumindest ich mir meiner Moralvorstellungen, wie Du es schön ausgedrückt hast Liebes, etwas klarer bin."

Damit ließ Captain Jack Sparrow sich rückwärts in den Sand fallen. Der weiße Sand bildete einen großen Kontrast mit dem schwarzen, zerzausten Haar. Und die dunklen, kajal-umrandeten Augen sahen noch schwärzer aus.

Die braunen Rehaugen von Elizabeth Swann sahen einen Augenblick zulange hinein. Sie fühlte wie sie sich langsam darin verlor. Immer tiefer und tiefer versank sie. Hin- und hergerissen. Zwischen dem Verlangen sich fallen zu lassen, und der englischen Erziehung und der Liebe zu Will...

Liebe zu Will? War es Liebe? Ja, ja sagte sie sich. Und das war es auch, was sie rette und sie die Augen, schwärzer als der Nachthimmel, loslassen ließ.

Gestrandet auf dieser Insel. Jack und sie und der Rum. Nach dem Tanz um das Feuer waren sie beide in den Sand gefallen. Und nun saß sie hier. Alleine. Alleine mit Jack und dem Rum. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Und dennoch aufregend. Und das erschreckte sie mehr als die Tatsache selbst.

"Jack?"

Das war etwas, was ihn aufhören ließ. Er war zwar betrunken. Oh hell, und wie betrunken er war. Aber dennoch kriegte er gut genug mit, was um ihn herum geschah.

Auch, dass das distanzierte, höfliche, englische Gouverneurs Tochter zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen sagte. Es klang gut. Er würde sich dran gewöhnen können...

"Ay, Liebes?"

Er setzte sich ein Stück auf.

"Willst Du mir damit sagen, dass Du besser bist?"

"Besser als?"

"Die andern Piraten"

"Nein! Das will ich nicht damit sagen!"

"Nicht?"

"Nein, ich will lieber sagen, dass ich besser bin, als sie alle. Besser als meine Piraten, besser als Barbossa, besser als Will und besser als dieser verdammte Norrington. "

"Besser als Will?"

War es wirklich so abwegig?

"Ay, Liebes! Besser als Will!"

"Und du hast Dich und Deine Moral im Griff?"

Was für eine Frage...

"Ay. Was denkst Du denn Lass?"

"Hm, ich Dachte nur, dass-"

Sie hielt inne, als sie Jacks Hand spürte, die mit ihrem langen Haar spielte. Jack lag wieder im Sand und seine Nacht-Augen sahen sie an. Wieder das Gefühl des Fallens...

"Aber, Jack sagtest Du nicht eben..."

"Pirat!"

Dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Wie konnte sie es nur so unwiderstehlich finden? Sie liebte doch Will. Aber sie konnte Will nicht mit Jack vergleichen. Will war.. So unbeholfen.. Sie wollte ihn immer umarmen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Und Jack war.. So Jack eben... Er würde der jenige sein, der sie in den Arm nehmen würde.

Aber bei ihm würde nicht alles gut werden. Er war, wie er selber schon gesagt hatte - Pirat.

Er zog sie zu sich herunter. Stille. Nur die Geräusche des Sandes, wenn er bewegt wurde, das Rauschen des Meeres und ihr Herz, dass so laut schlug, dass er es einfach hören musste.

Die Nachtaugen und die Rehaugen sahen sich lange an. Seine Hand lag um ihren Hinterkopf und langsam zog er ihren Kopf zu sich heran. Das unbeständige Geräusch ihres Herzens musste alle übertönen.

Fallen, immer tiefer. Diesmal würde es kein Auftauchen mehr geben. Keinen rettenden Gedanken an Will mehr, der in weite Ferne abgerückt war.

Immer näher. Doch inzwischen näherte sie sich ihm auch.

Dann passierte es. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre. Nur kurz. Nur um dann wieder Abstand zu nehmen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er leckte kurz über seine Lippen und sie trafen ein weiteres Mal auf ihre. Doch diesmal blieben sie länger dort.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie spürte seine Zunge darin.

Fallen. Noch tiefer.

Alles in ihr schien zu explodieren. Schien mehr zu wollen. Ihr Körper schmerzte, als er sich wieder entfernte. Schrie nach mehr.

"Elizabeth-"

"Jack ich-"

"Nein, sei still! Es war ein Fehler! Ich weiß es. Es tut mir Leid. Will ist ein guter Mann. Du hast ihn verdient!"

Er nahm die Rum-Flasche und trank und trank. Dann ließ er sich zurück fallen und schloss die Augen.

Zurück ließ er Elizabeth. Verstört.

Er hätte sie haben können. Sie war bereit gewesen. Aber er hatte es abgeschlagen. Ja, jetzt wusste sie es.

Er war ein Pirat. Aber ein guter. Besser als alle anderen. Den ein jeder andere hätte die Situation ausgenutzt. Will und Norrington schloss sie da nicht aus.

Er war es. Der gute Pirat. An den sie seit ihrer Kindheit fest geglaubt hatte. Gute Piraten existieren nicht. Das hatte sie in diesem Abenteuer gelernt. Doch sie wollte ihn so in Erinnerung behalten. Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie am nächsten Tag das Feuer entzündete.

* * *

Now and then we had a hope that if we lived and were good, God would permit us to be pirates.

Mark Twain


End file.
